The present invention relates generally to a firearm. More specifically, the present invention relates toward an assault rifle capable of receiving rounds of ammunition from both a belt feed system and a cartridge.
Assault rifles such as, for example, the M-16 rifle, are generally configured to introduce ammunition from either a magazine or a belt feed system that makes use of an ammunition box. Existing assault rifles introduce rounds of ammunition to a firing chamber through machine rapid fire by way of a belt feed system, which are known to be mounted on various military vehicles. Alternatively, assault rifles make use of a magazine to introduce ammunition to the firing chamber when the rifle is intended for hand held use in a more mobile theater.
An adaptive assault rifle that provides either rapid fire by way of belt feed system or from a single fire mode by way of a magazine has not yet been developed. Furthermore, rapidly switching between these two feed systems making use of a light weight feed system has also not yet been developed.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an assault rifle that is lightweight and easily switched between rapid fire and single fire to provide a more adaptive weapon for various uses.